


The Deadly Game.

by TheShortyFlashLover



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortyFlashLover/pseuds/TheShortyFlashLover
Summary: John has to find his detective this time, but to do so will he have to team up with an unlikely ally?





	1. Chapter 1

(John walks into Bakerstreet with groceries)

John: Sherlock, SHERLOCK can you get the door, my hands are full

John: Sherlock?, for Christ sake (sets stuff down in the hallway and opens the door) 

John: empty, of course it is 

(Takes stuff to the kitchen and notices a note) 

[I](“Hello Dr. Watson, I’m sure you’ve noticed your detective is gone, question is, what will you do to get him back? Are you ready to play?”)

John: Christ, Sherlock this isn’t funny come on, don’t do this again. 

(Walks through all the flat and looks in the rooms) 

(Johns phone rings) 

John: John Watson. 

Distorted voice: hello Dr Watson 

John: who is this ? 

Voice: I’m sure you’ve gotten my note...

John: (quietly) it wasn’t a joke 

Voice: what? 

John: nothing, what do you want ?

Voice: I want to play a game Dr Watson, I want you to come find us...

John: us ? You know I would, but I’ve got milk in the car. 

Voice: myself and Mr Holmes of course. As an extra incentive, every hour you don’t find us , Mr Holmes and I are going to play a game of our own. (Sounds of blades clashing together) ...A very deadly one. 

John: not again. Fine, what do I get 

Voice: who says I have to give you anything ? 

John: how am I supposed to find you with nothing to go on ? 

Voice: (maniacal laughter) that’s the fun of the game (phone ends) 

(John calls Mycroft with no luck) 

John: (pacing) What am I going to do...

(Looking through contacts) 

John: no, no, no 

(Phone rings) 

John: (answers) 

Unknown: well Dr Watson I hear you’ve had quite the adventure today 

John: Moriarty I REALLY can’t deal with you right now, one crisis at a time but if you’d like to take a number- 

Jim M: well then it’s a good thing I called 

John: why? 

Jim M: because, dear John, I’m here to help....


	2. The deadly game chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns still looking for his detective with...a new friend??

John: why on earth would you help me and what makes you think I’m stupid enough to accecpt your help.

Jim M: because Johnny boy, you’re out of options. 

John: yeah when hell freezes over I’ll give you a call Moriarty

Jim M: I’ll be waiting 

(They hang up) 

(One new message) 

(hey you’re a doctor right, how can you tell when someone looses too much blood (saw blades whirring) (spine chilling laughter) 

(John continues pacing) 

(John picks up the phone and starts dialing) 

Jim M: well Dr Watson, should I be packing my winter parka.

John: if I were to accept your help, what would you want in return? 

Jim M: it’s simple, I’m doing you a favor, you do me a favor whenever I need it. 

John: so In return for finding Sherlock, we owe you a favor, whatever and whenever.

Jim M: just a simple... I....O.......U 

(One new message) 

(“It’s been almost an hour, good news I’m not taking a limb, bad news, it would hurt less if I had”) 

John: (quietly) screw it 

Jim M: so do we have a deal 

John: mhm 

Jim M: I want to hear you say it 

John: we have a deal. 

Jim M: good, now I have some leads 

John: already 

Jim M: dear doctor Watson, you are WAY too predictable

John: alright so how do we find him 

Jim M: the news I have is best shared in person, tea? 

John: I’m more of a coffee guy 

Jim M: good, tea it is. 

(They meet up) 

Jim M: I’ve got one of my best men on the job searching the dark web for any traces. 

John: good

Jim M: let me see them.

John: see what? 

Jim M: the emails John, the emails 

(John plays the first message and Moriarty freezes) 

John: What, id know that face on any psychopath, what did you find out? 

Jim M: well there’s good and bad news 

John: ...out with it 

Jim M: I know who has Sherlock 

John: is that good or bad? 

Jim M: both...but mainly very, very bad. 

Jim M: an old colleague of mine

John: school for psychotic criminals? 

Jim M: close enough, but however bad your measly little brain thinks it is, it was much, much worse 

John: so what are we in for...?

Jim M: a highly trained, somewhat mentally unstable psychotic assassin. She’s lethal with just about anything with an intellect equal to my own. She got her nickname from the experiments she performed, she was called Encephalon or just brain for short.

John: I think I might be sick 

Jim M: her experiments were wickedly cruel and if you hadn’t guessed by her nickname, her specialty was the brain.

John: what did she do 

Jim: if I told you then the nightmares would keep you up screaming 

John: (quietly) they already do 

(Johns phone rings) 

“Brain”: (jack in the box playing) you know, this is my favorite song. The steady rhythm the anticipation, knowing what comes next. 

John: listen I only have time for one psychopath right now and mine seems more mentally stable. 

“Brain”: (tsk tsk tsk) Dr Watson, your so called psychopath is being naughty trying to track my location. 

(An phone alarm goes off) 

“Brain”: oh is it time already? I better be off. OHhhhh Mr. Holmes....

John: wait... (phone clicks dead) 

John: Moriarty, your sketchy guy find anything yet 

Jim M: (on the phone) yes dear I understand. (Ends conversation) 

Jim M: well, he says they have multiple different places they could be 

John: ?? 

Jim M: which essentially means they have no idea. Looks like I’m going to have to get my hands dirty. Bring me a computer 

(A while later) 

Jim M: DAMN! (Slams hands down)   
she’s good. 

John: wow Jim I’ve never seen you get worked up like that. Well except for that time you threatened to turn someone into shoes

Jim M: and I will continue to carry out that threat if need be...

John: right, back to work then 

Jim M: hey wait a second 

John: oh no that’s never good

Jim M: youre former 5th Northumberland Fusiliers. Could you get me into a military computer base? 

John: I don’t know I’m retired 

Jim M: such a shame, wonder what torture Sherlock is enduring right now. I think she’ll save his brain for last so at least that’s good. 

John: 😑 let me make some calls

(A few moments later) 

John: you got five minutes 

Jim M: I’ll only need 2 

(Exactly 2 minutes later) 

Jim M: don’t just stand there Dr. we have a detective to save 

John: we? 

Jim M: no offense dear but you’re not very bright, you wouldn’t stand even a second with her...unless you have me 

John: hey- right then, let’s go 

(They go and enter an old abandoned factory) 

John: so what’s the plan 

Jim M: don’t die and follow my lead, oh and Johnny boy I know this may be hard for you but don’t get distracted.

John: what do you-

(Before he can finish Moriarty darts into a room, where they are greeted by a very beautiful...psychopath??) 

“Brain”: Oh Jimmy dear 

(John mouths jimmy) 

Jim M: Enceph dear it’s been far too long (he hugs her and his eyes go from John to Sherlock signaling John) 

(“Brain” turns around) 

“Brain”: ah I see you brought me Dr Watson as promised

Jim M: yes dear I told you I’d BRING him...now let me do the honor of tying him up... where did you put the good detective ? 

“Brain”: ah Mr Holmes and I just finished our game...spoiler alert he lost. 

(Jim ties John up) 

John: Jim, what the hell ??

Jim M: (leans down) I’m playing the winning side. (He slips a blade into Johns hands) Hurry up and dont die.


	3. The deadly game chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they’ve found him, WHATS going to happen?

The THIRD and probably final part of, a deadly game. (Didn’t want to wait to post so 2 parts in one day) 

“Brain”: oh jimmy boy it truly is nice to see you, you always were my favorite...pet 

(Jim tenses) 

John: (quietly and with a look of realization) pet 

Sherlock: (quietly) John 

John: what, (quietly) I’m working on it 

Sherlock: (quietly) no time for that, listen to me 

John: (stops what he’s doing and whispers) ok what 

Sherlock: (quietly) im going to do something quite possibly very stupid, but I need you to promise me you will get out of here and look after Ms Hudson 

John: (quietly) what? No 

Sherlock: (quietly) do you trust me? 

John: (quietly) with my life 

Sherlock: (quietly) to your left 

Sherlock: VATICAN CAMEOS! 

(They both dive opposite ways breaking the last of the rope and Moriarty secretly tosses sherlock a gun)

(As Sherlock gets up with the gun cocked and aimed, “Brain” has her gun pointed toward johns head) 

“Brain”: now Sherlock I couldn’t put a hole in that beautiful Brain of yours, but your adorably naive doctor, well...I’d have no problem putting a hole in his. 

(Sherlock immediately puts the gun down and stands up with his hands in the air) 

“Brain”: (tsk tsk tsk) that was very naughty, now how did you get out of those bonds   
(Notices the knife on the floor) 

“Brain”: I see you weren’t the only one who’s been naughty (turns toward Moriarty) 

(A shot rings out) 

“Brain”: (laying on the floor with a bullet hole in her arm) How...how could you 

Jim M: (leans down and puts the gun down) because nobody controls me 

(Brain reaches for the gun with her one good arm but John quickly pushes it out of the way) 

“Brain”: too bad you dishonored me, now you’ll never know... 

John: know what...? 

Jim M: doesn’t matter now... 

(The end)


End file.
